Joe N' Buddy
Joe N' Buddy is a fanon crossover show featuring Joe from Beat the Boss & Buddy from Kick the Buddy in crazy situations such as inanimate objects (Inanimate Insanity), werid puppets (Crash & Bernstein), and DA JUGGERNAUT! (X-men) Characters Main *Joe (Beat the Boss) - The protagonist of the show *Buddy (Kick the Buddy) - The deuteragonist of the show Major *Andriod Robot - Joe & Buddy's annoying third roomate. Supporting *Sato-San *Office Jerk - He used to work for Joe until he moved to a new office. He's still friends with him though. *Rosenberg *Dmitry *Mo - The gangsta brother of Joe. *Brian Griffin *Crash (Crash & Bernstien) *Puss in Boots *Homestar Runner *Ami Onuki *Yumi Yoshiruma *Kirby *Toon Joker *Toon Penguin *Mr,Funny - a character from Mugen *Dee Bee Kaw - another character from Mugen *Einstien the Koala - A character from WageGannon6 *Dr. Edgar George Zomboss *OJ (Inanimate Insanity) *Yosemite Sam *Marvin the Martian *James P. Sullivan *Guy who dosen't like Green Eggs & Ham *Da Juggernaut *Brody Fox Minor *Officer Ray *Beavis & Butthead *Kevin (Home Alone 1 & 2) *Ralphie (A Christmas Story) *Stewie Griffin *Peter Griffin *Gumball Watterson *Princess Bubblegum *Hank Hill *MMMeme *Tonto (Lone Ranger 2013) *Wage (WageGannon6's Uglydolls) *Babo (WageGannon6's Uglydolls) *Rico the Zombie (WageGannon6) *U.B. (WageGannon6's U.B. Funkeys) *Duke (WageGannon6's Tech Deck Dudes) *Bow (Inanimate Insanity) *Painis Cupcake *Old Spice Guy *Breadwinners (as villains) Rules *Don't delete episodes you didn't create. *Each season must have 18 episodes. *No vandalism. *Have fun! Episodes Season 1 1. Nice to Meet You - Written by WageGannon6 Joe pretty much has a normal life, he's getting slapped by slapping gloves, creamed by dessert, & blown up with grenades! Until he meets a ragdoll named "Buddy" who had also got in trouble like Joe. So Joe & Buddy become bros and get revenge on the people who have beaten them up. 2. Forces of Nature - Written by MegaToon1234 Joe makes Buddy an Honorary Boss and team up to scare the Mr,Funny by using two sticks that looks like a monster's hand to freak him out. Mr,Funny finds out it's fake and sprays water on Joe, which makes his hair puff-up. When Joe tells Buddy that he's going to turn out like him, Buddy gets scared and runs away. The short ends with Joe telling Buddy that he lost his Honorary Boss. 3. Put that thing back where it came from (Or so help me.) - Written by WageGannon6 Crash from Crash & Bernstien moves into Joe & Buddy's house and it freaks the crud out of Buddy. They need to find a way to get rid of Crash before he wrecks the house. Quotes: * Joe: You have to get rid of it before it wrecks the house. I'm not paying for the insurance again! * Buddy: But, I wasn't built to do this! * (Joe slaps Buddy in the arm.) * Joe: Just do it! 4. Dreadlosers - Written by WageGannon6 The breadwinners, SwaySway & Buhdeuce invade the city and it's up to Joe & Buddy to save the city from their posionous bread & mind-control twerking before it's too late. 5. Old Friend, New Stuff - Written by Waluigi1010 Joe takes Buddy to another office where he had a friend who used to work for him named Office Jerk. Quotes * Joe: So, he used to work for me. * Office Jerk: And what's your name? * (Buddy shivers) 6. ShadowXShrek is Drek - Written by WageGannon6 Joe is fed up with the the whole ShadowXShrek paring. So he decides to go kill Shadow the Hedgehog right before he and Shrek can get "busy". Joe is found out for the murder of Shadow by Shrek and he's angry! What will Joe do? Quotes Scene 1: Joe is angry. *Joe (from upstairs): ARGH! THAT'S IT! I AM FED UP WITH THIS WHOLE SHADOWXSHREK THING! WHY THE HECKO ARE THEY GAY?! HOW ARE THEY RELATED?! SCREW THAT, I'M GONNA GO GET SOME PUDDING TO CALM ME DOWN! *Buddy: Want me to get you something? *Joe: NO! Scene 3: 4:00 in the morning. *(Joe is making chocolate pudding) *(Buddy comes in) *Buddy: Joe, what are you doing? *Joe: Making chocolate pudding. *Buddy: Joe, it's only 4:00 in the morning! What's got you up so late? *Joe: I need to make this so it can calm me down. *Buddy: Okay then. 7. Goodbye Buddy, & Hello Buddyman! - Written by WageGannon6 Buddy tells Joe that he got a new costume he'll wear throughout the entire series from now on. He also told the viewers that he'll be now known as "Buddyman" for the rest of the series. 8. Holy Shoot - Written by Waluigi1010 Buddyman gets addicted to the sentence "Holy shoot". Trivia *This show is supposed to be like "The Frollo Show". *This show airs on Awesome Network. TEH IDEA CORNER YOUR IDEAS GO HERE! Holy Shoot - Written by Waluigi1010 Buddyman gets addicted to the sentence "Holy Shoot". (Accepted) Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:TV-14 Category:Fanon stuff Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers